Phases of the Moon
by Chimochi
Summary: Zuko has just gained his honor back and returned home with Azula. His return trip home doesn't last long when a distress call is sent out and Zuko finds Katara without her memory. Zutara Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I would like to announce my new story Phases of the Moon. Oh boy I've been keeping this story locked down in Word for a looooooong time. I've been writing and writing for a while so I can upload it in pieces so you won't have to wait forever. YIPEE! I haven't seen this type of story yet where Katara looses her memory and Zuko has to help her gain in back. Actually I think I've seen a few but I just haven't read them yet. heh. For anyone curious I do have a tumblr dedicated toward atla. So without dilly dallying any longer here's the story.

* * *

**Phases of the Moon**

Katara's P.O.V

The first that surges through my brain was, am I dead? My question was quickly answered when I gain back my senses. The pain is the first thing I feel; pins and needle stab at my brain. My sense of smell is overwhelmed by a distinct scent of melted paint and scorched wood; it definitely wasn't the sweet spicy scent of firewood smoke I was used to. Opening my eyes I identified myself in a once thatched-roof house now a burned thatched-roof house. The room where I lay was no longer on fire, but was still seeping swirls of grey smoke. It's August and the dimming sunlight is leaking through the roof. For the first time I realize I'm damp surrounded by a small pool of water. Carefully supporting my weight on a wall a pain surges through my head.

I feel like I need to be somewhere, but where is where? I close my eyes trying to remember. The last thing I remember was a great surge of energy flowing through me.

I walked through the house without a clue as to what happened. The outside was littered with footprints and pieces of destroyed house.

"I'm not surprised seeing you here." A man walked toward me grabbing a hold on my shirt.

I tried to speak but my throat was too parched.

"Is he alive?"

I touched my throat hoping he knew I wanted water. He took notice of my efforts and eyed me suspiciously. He grabbed for my arms twisting them behind my back.

"No funny business." With his free hand he brought a small canteen of water over my lips and poured the contents into my parched mouth. I gasped for breath.

"Is he alive?" The man repeated.

The man looked desperate with anger behind his eyes. He wore Fire Nation armor and a gold insignia that represented royalty.

"Who?" My voiced scratched.

"Don't play coy with me. I know you used that spirit water on him and I know the soldiers spotted you and your brother." Pins and needles attack my brain again. My brain racked for answers.

"No, don't know what you're talking about. I don't-"

Barley lacking any communication black dots cloud my eyesight.

* * *

A boy about seventeen is beside me in the burning house. He holds a fragile looking boy with a blue arrow peeking out from under his brown hair.

"Keep running Sokka! They'll find him."

* * *

"Sokka?" I remember someone. I was attacked.

"The boy with the head tattoos, the Avatar!" Avatar? No, it couldn't be.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

The man's face softened and released me. I stumbled digging my knees in the dirt.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't remember," I eyed his golden insignia again. This time he caught me glancing. "do I know you?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Come with me." I didn't move. Something about him didn't seem to settle well in mind. Almost immediately he wrapped his arm firmly around mine walking beside me.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're taking a walk." In my pathetic efforts of pulling away I decided my best bet was to follow someone who claimed they knew me. With each breath I took I selfishly inhaled the draft re-purify my smoked filled lungs. The re-animation sent chills through my wet clothes. Even more the sun was setting faster taking its warmth and light it provided. The man came to a hault making me trip over my feet. He lit a small orange flame in his palm.

"How did you find me?" I asked with more assertiveness.

"I suppose we have this habit of finding each other." I tugged my arm away from him letting him know his indignity. I immediately regret pulling away realizing how much I was using him as body support.

"I came here with a small group of recruits to an emergency distress call."

"It must have been pretty important for royalty to make a call to the scene of emergency, a prince perhaps?" I pointed at the royal print on his armor almost accusing him for my memory lapse.

He responded by repurposing his arms around me walking us into a clearing spreading out into a small mouth of a river. The recruits he spoke of stood at the edge of the water next to small Fire Nation navy ship. Noticing us they cautiously walked toward us.

"Be quiet." He whispered in my ear. Hearing his voice I automatically wanted to push his face in the opposite direction.

"I'm not taking another step without you telling me something."

"We are going to talk. I need answers too."

"Well that's great, let's talk."

"Back on my ship."

"I'm not getting on your ship." I looked at the man straight in the eye despite my overwhelming exhaustion. His face looked familiar. Memories kept rushing in but disappeared just as quickly before I could process them. He eyed me curiously.

"I'm having a hard time believing you forgot everything, like you have amnesia." One of his recruits reached us and bowed.

"Prince Zuko!" It was the first time I heard his name since I woke up. Zuko's eyes widened and half flinched like I was going to attack him. His grip on my arm increased.

Zuko? So his name is Zuko. He relaxed after my reaction to his name revealed nothing. Zuko regained his composure.

"Captain Tarrence, please escort her back to my ship." Zuko nudged me forward.

"I'd rather you just let me go. I'll gladly walk to the next town." I slide a little further away from Zuko.

"That's not an option." Zuko re-grabs my shirt.

"What are my options then?"

"You go with the Captain or," Zuko pauses tapping his chin. "you go with the Captain." I stomped my foot in frustration.

"So you're taking me captive?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Zuko nodded to his recruits arriving. "Stay close to deck." He ordered his team.

"Yes sir."

Wholeheartedly debating on rhyme and reason I stay put. I could run for it and follow the river upstream to a nearby village but from the looks I'm getting from Zuko I don't think that would turn out in my favor. I say nothing more and go with the initial. I don't know where "Sokka" is nor do I know who I am, yet I'm following strangers toward a ship. This could be the worst possible decision I've ever made.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and share.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I am very happy with the reviews I received over the past week. I'm so glad that you enjoy my story and hope you continue too. While writing this chapter I listened to the OST from ATLA. I think the chapter goes better with the music so I suggest listening to the OST while reading.

Phases of the Moon

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

Absent-mindedness, Lethe, Blank, Restart, Blackout, Amnesia, yet a sense of alleviation. Is it true Katara doesn't remember anything? The stillness and emptiness at the site I found Katara was frightening. Where was the unit of Fire Nation soldiers posted to attack? Where was Sergeant Feng who sent the distress signal? More importantly where was the Avatar? After turning over Katara to my crew I returned to the half-collapsed house. No bodies, yet great signs of struggle.

I searched the house looking for any signs. Every room I stepped in the smoldered walls and floors held moisture. It was like a whole army of waterbenders took on a hoard of firebenders. Katara is strong in her element but I can't believe she could do this kind of damage without help. I didn't even see a scratch on her.

Kicking up a pile of blackened wood I spot a charred blue fabric caught on the splintered ends.

* * *

Katara P.O.V

Memories of Zuko continually surged my brain and releasing before I could say stop. The quick recollections I was given gave me an annoying trip of déjà vu. Thinking about it made my head throb. It felt like I was given three other brains filled with information and I had to manually go through and pick out what belonged to me. My muscles were sore and my eyelids were getting heavy.

The recruits escorted me to one of the upper decks of the ship. They open the last door at the end of the hall. Inside was a large fire nation tapestry on the wall. In one corner of the room was a bed big enough for three. A wooden tea-table sat adjacent of the room. On it were two white porcelain cups filled with liquid.

"Whose room is this?" I asked

"It doesn't matter, they don't bunk here anymore. It's been empty for a while."

"You didn't even bother to clean it up?" The recruit's implied cringe implored me to go no further with questions.

"Wait here for Prince Zuko. Don't touch anything."

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she was put in your uncle's corridors just as you ordered."

"Nothing else was found on site. Tell Captain Terrance to undock the ship from shore and head for home," I look up toward the one windowed room where Katara was being kept. I half expected her silhouette to be looking down at me with vengeance and contriving spirit. "I want to be back by breakfast, tomorrow."

"Yes Prince Zuko." The recruit bowed respectfully.

Pushing my way through the ship I escaped to my room shedding off all my armor. I dressed in simple but elaborate robe for the hours to come before docking in the capital. Before leaving I pulled out the charred fabric I found. Attached to the fabric was a small circular blue whale bone carved into unique pattern of small waves. I recognized it as Katara's necklace. Smoothing the carved pattern over with my thumb I opened my bedside draw shoving it behind a messy assortment of papers.

Across the hall I stood outside Katara's room. I thought of all possible traps she could have set for me. Would she have ice daggers pointed toward the door or would the water pipes be frozen? Is the room going to flood out water or is she going to freeze me to a wall? Physically and more mentally preparing myself I open the door to find Katara spread eagle asleep on the bed. Her wet clothes formed a spot staining the covers in the shape of her body. I slammed the door jolting her awake.

"What are you doing?"

She sat up immediately trying to cover the fact she was just asleep. "What are _you_ doing?" Katara snapped as she cleared her voice hiding the sleep in her voice. Pathetically she held back a yawn.

"I never said you were allowed to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was testing the comfort level of the mattress," Katara blushed. "Where were you anyway, what happened to our talk?"

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

Zuko started pacing the room which annoyed me. My clothes started to irritate my skin. Every time I moved the cloth would chafe and burn my skin. Annoyingly enough I heard Zuko start talking to himself,

"Okay, okay what would he say? No not that..."

"Not to interrupt your little conversation with yourself, but I'd like you to elaborate my current situation." Zuko stopped pacing and scratched his head.

"Alright, let's start with something simple. Your name is Katara."

"My name is Katara," I remembered my flashback earlier today. Before I could forget I asked. "Who is Sokka?"

"He's your brother. You're from Southern Water Tribe." My face scrunched up trying to register the new information.

"What else, what about the Avatar and the rest of my family? Can I bend?" Zuko tensed. Apparently I rendered him speechless. "I lost my memories and you're not going to say anything?"

"Look, this is a complicated situation. How did you even lose your memories?!"

He paced; I swear if he walked in one more circle I was going to go nuts.

"Alright, here is what's going to happen, waterbender!"

I stood up rudely pointing my finger in his direction. "Ah, ha, so I can waterbend! How could leave something that important out? How about I shove tea up your ears and you tell me if you remember anything!" I did a quick movement that I think that would have represented shoving tea in his ears. Nothing moved.

"Shut up, _please. _You shouldn't, no; I shouldn't be telling you everything. Trust me, we have a complicated past."

I physically cringed as the ideas start popping in my head. "I don't have a hard time believing that. We weren't a couple, right?"

"Oh spirits, no. This is why we need to get you a healer. I'm taking you to the palace."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"You really have no choice; you can be healed in the pool of majesties. The palace is built around it."

"The palace? No no no no **_no_**." I waved my arms and shook my head accidentally reapplying the headache I slept off. "Are you even sure it will heal my memories?" I gently palmed my face. I promised myself I would demand a fix for my headache before Zuko leaves.

"Yes."

"So like fifty-percent?"

"Sixty-percent."

"Helpful." I exhaled.

"You're the one who went and lost your memories. I need you to remember if the Avatar is alive."

"No. Anyway since when do you decide for me? I don't know you."

"Actually we're quite acquainted."

"I don't trust you. This obsession you seem to have for the Avatar doesn't seem healthy. Plus if you didn't already know you saying that I'm your 'prisoner' doesn't exactly spell confiding."

"You sound like yourself back in Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se." My headache increased. I steadied myself on the edge of a table knocking over the porcelain cups. I almost whined when they shattered spilling cold tea on my ankles.

"What's wrong, did you remember anything?" Zuko bent down to my level daring not to touch me. I scoffed.

"No but my head hurts." Zuko stared intently at me then at the spilled tea. I narrowed my eyes "What?"

"Nothing." He stood up leaving me on the floor. "We are a couple of hours away from the palace. I'll get you some dry clothes."

I put on the fakest smile I had to offer. "Oh you're so kind." To my disappointment he just ignored my attempt to piss him off.

Zuko stopped halfway from the door. His voice dead still, but full of warning. "Word of advice if you do remember something don't speak to anyone."

"Who would I talk to anyway?" Slowly getting up from the floor I shook off my pants.

"I have a sister."

"Why would I talk to your sister? If she's anything like you are don't worry about it." I flopped down on the bed turning my back away from Zuko. He was silent almost like he was choosing the right words to say.

"Still…my sister, she killed the Avatar." Then I was left alone still throbbing with a headache and everything on my mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I post a new chapter every week so make sure to follow and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Again I'd like to thanks everyone for the follows and positive reviews. I had quite the writers block so I took a 3 week break (i think). oops? heh heh, uh well I hope all is forgiven! Although to anyone who actually reads these author notes is there anything you'd like to see from me in the future, any tips?

Phases of the Moon

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

There was nothing to be sure of with Katara. This could just be another trick of hers. The loss of memory seems to be episodic. Her memories being triggered by words or similar past situations. Healing would help the process and reenacting events could bring her back. For me there is nothing more important than finding the Avatar. Alive or dead I need to know if he survived.

It was dawn when the ship landed at the docks. The whole city was waking up to the sight of sun. The bakeries were just opening sending aromas of fresh bread and fire flakes through the air. A palanquin was waiting on the dock to bring us back to the palace. Ever since I've came back from living as a commoner it still surprises me what I've missed as a prince.

"Prince Zuko." A voice spoke belonging to Captain Terrance. Completely distracted from my trance of the royal life, I turn to see Katara still dressed in her fire nation attire from yesterday.

"Why are you still wearing that? I gave you dry clothes last night?"

"They're dry now. Besides the robe you gave me made me feel weird. I'm more comfortable in common clothing."

"I take it that's the first time you've ever wore fine clothing. You should look more presentable to my father even if you are my captive."

"That's not it. The longer it was on me the more I realized it belonged to you. It was like you were crawling all over my skin."

"I think it's just the bugs you've contracted from sleeping in the woods."

"I've heard it takes one to know one."

"I bet you worked on that one all night." The face she gave me said it all. "Let's go."

She rolled he eyes and eventually stepped on the palanquin. Most of the ride was silent as Katara secretly peeped through the curtain of the palanquin. I could tell she was hungry as we past all the bakeries. Her arm pressed against her stomach and switched between breathing through her nose to her mouth.

"This place is beautiful." She whispered. I was unable to decipher whether she was talking to herself or me. I pondered for a moment taking in the beauty of my city, but also taking in the shame.

"Looks can be deceiving." Katara surprised by my answer frowned closing the curtain to the outside. She casted some loose hair behind her ears and lowered her face.

"Zuko, what's going to happen to me?"

"I have to take you to see my father."

"That doesn't answer my question." It was my turn to lower my head.

"I don't know what's going to happen. When we meet with him do not speak. Not even when he permits it." The fact that Ozai was my father I really had no idea what was going to happen. She could be tortured, killed, used. One thing I knew for sure was I needed to keep Katara close. Nobody knew of Katara's memory loss except me. If I'm going to win this time I can't let my father or Azula beat me to the punch, not this time. This was going to be a battle of wits.

When we got to the place Katara was put in chains. She slowly walked behind me as I lead her to the throne room.

I was prepared for anything, but not this.

* * *

**Katara's P.O.V**

"Father, I have returned."

"My son, I see you have someone with you," The Fire Lord sat on his throne surrounded by flames. Some flames so bright I could only see a silhouette of him. Before we entered Zuko instructed me to bow my head to the floor and not to make any contact, but I couldn't help but look with the unidentified rage that was boiling inside me.

"I found her in Sylia. It seems she was part of the resistance."

What resistance?

"and who might she be?" The Fire Lord asked.

"She was the Avatar's waterbender."

"A master waterbender in chains caught by my son? Tell me waterbender, how does it feel to be in chains?"

A question, he asked a question. Zuko also spoke about keeping my mouth shut. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my chains in anger.

"Why don't you come down here and find out!" Immediately Zuko forced me to the ground, the chains around my wrist underneath his feet.

"You and your resistance will burn. Without the Avatar you are nothing." The Fire Lord continued smugly.

"I apologize, Father. This peasant is undomesticated to our country. Apparently manners in the Earth and Water Kingdom are not top priority."

"Yes I can see, she almost like an animal. She actually looks like one. Tell me peasant, did you have showers where you come from? I can smell you all the way over here?"

Did he, did he just say what I think he said? I want to rip him apart, tear off his stupid crown and crush it beneath my "dirty, stupid, peasant feet". I want to shout and scream profanities I never thought I'd say. I bite my tongue till I even taste the rage in my blood. If my past had anything to do with Zuko's father I pray that I don't remember.

"Father I have captured her for good reason. Since the Avatar is dead we can now go ahead to win new territory, but since the world's savior has died people will retaliate. I know the peasant knows something of importance. While I was banished I spent time studying her resistance and her importance in it. If there is a plan to invade the Fire Nation she would know."

"Zuko, this matter is of little importance. What is a resistance if it is made of children? Do you think the Fire Nation will be defeated by people like her?"

"Father-"

"Enough, if this is a concern to you then we shall talk, without peasants. For now take her to the cells."

* * *

My nails bit into the chains all the way to the cells. My nails bit the chains till I lost count of the hours I've been in this tiny cell. The burnt house, Zuko taking me to the Fire Nation, the Avatar were the things I questioned myself. Zuko said the Avatar was dead, so how can he be alive? I slide my back down the cold concrete wall banging my head repeatedly against it. A leak from the roof sends drops of water between my eyes. The slow splash of water droplets is almost enough to make me go crazy. With the effort I could muster I raise my hands making a quick movement to bend the water.

_Move water, why aren't you bending_.

I go over the basic steps of bending through my head. Okay just raise your hands. Water is the element of change. With more effort I stand shifting my weight like the waves in seas. I raise my hands to the right but their restricted from going anywhere.

"Stupid handcuffs!"

"Katara," The outside door opened up revealing Zuko.

"Don't even speak to me. What I heard your father say earlier makes my blood boil." I make an effort to let Zuko know the cuffs were irritating me by pulling at them. "Are you planning to kill a resistance full of children? _People like me_?"

He pauses. "We are planning a counter attack for an upcoming invasion against us."

My eyes water, "How can you strip me of my honor, here of all places? Just let me die here; get it over now because I'm no use to you anymore. I won't remember."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"You're an idiot. This is the part where you tell me you're going to kill me because of my incompetence."

"I already planned on you resisting."

"Are you asking for a show then? Do you want me to fight for my freedom or sit quiet?"

"I'll help you."

"Help me my ass! I'll do whatever pisses you off the most."

"Struggling against me is just going to make this a lot worse."

"If that pisses you off the most fight and struggle it is then."

"Holy shit," Zuko half-heartedly smiles. "You really..." He cuts himself off letting out a sigh.

"You didn't foresee my "unruly" behavior too?"

"Oh no I did. You were always like this to me."

"Then I don't understand why you would put yourself through hell to get me to listen to you!"

Zuko nods in agreement while turning his back away from me.

"I'll come by later to bring you to the Pool of Majesties."

"I won't come."

"Then you'll just be a normal _non-waterbending_ peasant."

I'm so surprised my mouth drops. I'm infuriated, no I'm beyond infuriated. I'm so mad I could be capable of making flame.

"When I get my bending back I'm going to bend your foot so far up-"

Zuko cupped his ear in back in direction, "Sorry what was that?"

He slammed the door behind him before I could even finish.

"Stop slamming the doors in my face!" I yelled pulling on the bars on the cell.


End file.
